Wacky Witches and Spooky Skeletons
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: With nothing to do on a rainy day, Hope is all alone and bored...until two certain visitors drop by.


**A request GoldGuardian2418 asked for me. Here you are, mi Amiga! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hope, Gravattacks's daughter, was all alone at the Grant Mansion. Her father was running errands with her Aunt Rachel and have been gone an awfully long time.

"Where are they?" Hope moped as she stared out the window. She sighed miserably. She hated it when she was alone. No one to play with, no one to have fun with, nothing to do at all.

And there was no way to go outside since a horrible thunderstorm was going on and it already took out the power.

Sighing again, Hope decided to just take a nap. Since there was nothing to do, but lay around, Hope decided to get in a few winks.

After all, sleep is good for a body.

Hope went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and kept them closed until she finally drifted off to sleep.

As she slept, Hope's closet door opened a crack. A sinister presence inside watched her sleep peacefully.

"Oh, goodie." a creature hissed under his breath. "Someone to scare!"

Hope was in a deep sleep, not a care in the world.

But suddenly, Hope felt something soft sprinkle on her face. She opened her eyes and saw green and purple sparkles, followed by the ghostly white face of a witch!

"Eeeek!" Hope squealed and backed up against the headboard, wide awake and terrified.

The witch wore a crazy pointed hat over her frizzy red hair, she had on a short black dress and green and purple tights.

Hope whimpered with wide eyes as the witch hovered above her with her little bat wings on her back.

"What a darling little girl!" she shrilled in her most wicked voice. She cackled as he reached out to grab Hope.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Hope screamed and jumped out the bed. She ran out of her room at full speeds and was desperate to get out.

But before she could even get to the stairs, Hope's ankle was grabbed by something, causing her to fall.

Hope looked back and gasped seeing that she was grabbed by...a skeleton's hand.

A ghoulish clattering noise was heard.

Hope winced. The noise came from behind her.

She nervously turned and looked all the way up to see an actual living skeleton!

"BOOOOO! Ahahahahahaaaa!" The skeleton made one of his scariest faces at Hope.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hope screamed even louder than the thunder. She ran the other way as the skeleton ran after Hope.

Hope looked back saw the skeleton chasing her. Her fear increased and so did her speed. She tried to escape another way, but the witch flew in her path.

"NOOOOOO!" Hope tried to stop running, she stumbled onto the floor and found herself trapped between the witch and the skeleton!

Hope screamed as the monsters closed in on her. She backed against the wall and curled herself up. She whimpered and shivered, knowing this was the end.

But the witch and skeleton looked at each other.

"Looks like we scared another one silly, Skully." said the witch.

Skully, the skeleton nodded. "Sure looks that way, Scary Godmother." But his skull started to looked sad. "Perhaps a little too scared."

Scary Godmother stroked Hope's back in order to comfort her, but she squeaked and tried to curl up tighter.

They had to help this little girl cheer up, that's when Skully spotted his hand crawling to him on it's bony fingers. That gave the monster an idea.

"I think I know what she needs!" Skully sang. He willed his hand to crawl over to Hope and it began tickling her side.

Despite her terror, Hope started to giggle and she unfurled herself. Then Skully removed his other hand and sent it to tickle Hope as well.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hope laughed all over the floor as the silly skeleton hands were tickling her in all the spots they could tickle. They tickled her back, her ribs, her ears, but they were all over her stomach.

Hope was on her back, completely helpless as the hands tickled her stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles!"

Skully and Scary Godmother laughed hearing Hope's cute laugh. Once they see that Hope has had enough, Skully brought his hands back to his body and reattached them.

"Feel better, Sweetie?" asked Skully.

Hope collected her breath and saw the two monster smiling at her, but not in a evil way.

"What's wrong? Do you need another tickle?" Scary Godmother said teasingly. "Oh, Skully..."

Skully wiggled his bony fingers towards Hope, she squeaked and backed away with a giggle. "No! No! I'm okay!" she said honestly. "Who are you guys?"

The witch did a little curtsy. "Scary Godmother, at your spooky service!"

The skeleton tipped his top hat. "Skully Pettibone, pleased to spook ya!"

Hope giggled at their friendly greetings. "I'm Hope." She looked her head all the way up to see Skully. "Are you really a...skeleton?" she asked a bit nervously.

Skully tapped his head, it made a pleasant hollow sound. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure I am." he said jokingly. He took off his head and used it to examine his body closer. "I sure do look like one!" He placed his skull back on his neck. "Yep, you bet I am!"

Hope laughed a little. "You're funny!"

"Wanna see me do a trick?" asked Skully.

Hope nodded her head in thrilled anticipation.

Skully took a few steps back, took a deep breath, tensed up a little and...

 **POP!**

Skully's body blew apart and his scattered bones were flying around the hall, bouncing against the walls and ceiling!

"It's a skeleton shower!" Scary Godmother said with glee.

Hope laughed and giggled as Skully's parts flew all over the place.

"Try to grab them, Hope!" Scary Godmother said as she snatched a few bones.

Hope joined in on the fun and grabbed a few bones. The two were all over the place until they caught practically all the bones.

Scary Godmother caught one more bone, Skully's head.

"I think there's one missing." Skully looked and then Hope spotted Skully's leg trying to hop away. Hope dropped the bones she had and rushed over to grab it.

"Gotcha!" Hope caught the runaway leg. Skully's toe bones wiggled playfully. "Guess we gotta put you back together, Mr. Pettibone."

"Who says we gotta do that now?" asked Skully.

* * *

Rachel and Gravattack came home to the mansion.

"Hope! We're back!" Rachel called.

 **CRASH!**

The two jumped from that noise. It came from the living room. They rushed to the room and could not believe what they were seeing.

Hope and a witch were playing bowling with skeleton bones! Hope had Skully's skull in her hands. She concentrated on the pins, which were really Skully's bones placed in perfect order.

Hope rolled the skull and she made a perfect strike.

"Woo-hoo!" Hope fist pumped the air.

Rachel laughed. "Guess you weren't lonely after all!" she said.

"Daddy!" Hope ran to Gravattack and the alien gave her a big hug.

"What brings you two here?" Rachel asked Scary Godmother.

The friendly witch shrugged. "Well, we thought we'd drop by and brush up on our scaring. We still got it, but we ended up making a new friend too!"

Gravattack laughed. "I hope they didn't scare you too badly, Hope."

Hope shook her head. "They're not so scary once you get to know them. And I had lots of fun with them!"

Skully reassembled himself. "All in a day's work, especially on a gorgeous day like this!"

 **CRACK! BOOM!**

Thunder and lightening practically exploded from outside. Rachel jumped and was caught by Skully.

"Yep! What a marvelous day!" Scary Godmother said.

Everyone laughed, including Hope and Rachel. Sure, sometimes stormy days were scary, but they can be fun in the most unexpected ways.


End file.
